DeanEuro
Dean Smith (nicknamed DeanEuro) is a British user of YouTube. Dean was born on the 28th May 1997 in the United Kingdom. Dean has been a Eurovision fan since 2011 however, has a wide knowledge of all contests from 1997 onwards. This user's favorite ESC entry is Marija Magdalena, which was the Croatian entry in Eurovision 1999. His best online contest placing (currently active contests) is 1st, He won the Eurovision Memories Summer special edition with , he received 167 points from 24 countries. He also has won Diamond Song Contest with , he received 133 points from 27 countries. He also won Elegant song contest in edition 1 with , he received 117 points. Dean is also the host of Eurobeat Song Contest, where he also plays as France. Dean also manages a second contest the Worldbeat Song Contest , an international partner of the Eurobeat Song Contest, Dean takes part with England. Online Contests (2016 - WorldVision Song Contest That Sounds Good Intervision Song Contest Homemade Song Contest Worldbeat Song Contest (Host, 2016 Revival) In Online Contests (2013 - 2015) Victories Own Eurovision Song Contest In the Own Eurovision Song Contest, Dean initially participated with , then , following #29, Dean began taking part with . He has taken part in this contest in 16 editions. Finland Russia Ukraine World Music Contest In the World Music Contest, Dean initially took part with , he now takes part with the . He has taken part in this contest in 12 editions. Eurovision Memories Song Contest In the Eurovision Memories Song Contest, Dean participates with . He has taken part in this contest in 8 editions. * - Winner of Second Chance Round. Eurovision Memories Special Editions Euro Tune Song Contest 10In the Euro Tune Song Contest, Dean participates with . He has taken part in this contest in 10 editions. Eurobeat Song Contest In the Eurobeat Song Contest, in which Dean is the host, he participates with the . The Contest closed however, re-opened in July 2014. 5 - Junior Special Edition Worldbeat Song Contest In the Worldbeat, in which Dean is the host, he participates with . Diamond Song Contest In the Diamond Song Contest, Dean participates with . X* Host, automatically qualifed. Your Universe Song Contest In the Your Universe Song Contest, Dean participates with . WAO Song Contest In the We Are One Song Contest, Dean participates with . Worldvision Song Contest In the Worldvision Song Contest, Dean participates with & . World Music Festival In the World Music Festival, Dean participates with ATW Song Contest In the Around The World Song Contest, Dean participates with the United Kingdom World Song Battle In the World Song Battle Contest, Dean participates with the United States Eurovision Beat Song Contest. In the EVBSC , Dean participates with the France Just About Music Song Contest In the Just About Music, Dean participates with the United Kingdom That Sounds Good Song Contest In the That sounds good Song Contest, Dean participates with Scotland. Our Song Contest In the Our Song Contestl, Dean participates with the Sweden. World Music Festival (2) In the World Music Festivalt, Dean participates with . World Music Festival (2) - Special Editions Elegant Song Contest In the Elegant Song Contest, the country participating changes every edition. Dean has taken part in 10 editions Outstanding Song Contest In the Outstanding Song Contest, Dean participates with . He has taken part in this contest in 7 editions. European Song Contest In the European Song Contest, takes part with . He has taken part in this contest in 2 editions. Yourovision Song Contest In the Yourovision Song Contest, takes part with . He has taken part in this contest in 3 editions. New World Song Contest (Closed) In the New World Song Contest, Dean participated with . He took part in this contest twice. Rhythm Song Contest In the Rhythm Song Contest, Dean participates with . Nordic Song Contest In the Nordic Song Contest, Dean participates with the Russian region of Karelia. Europa Grand Prix (Closed) In the Europa Grand Prix, Dean originally participated with however, changed to in the 2nd edition . He has taken part in this contest in 2 editions including the test edition. It was announced the contest would close after the 2nd edition. Personal Life Dean is 17 year's old and currently resides in County Durham in the United Kingdom. Dean has no brothers or sisters and so therefore is an only child. Dean lives with his parent's and his 12 year old cat, named Maisie, he has never moved house and is content about where he lives. Dean has a strong interest in History, with a paticular interest in Tudor England and specifically the lives of Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn and Elizabeth I.He also has a passion for Business and Fashion as well as Eurovision. He also has an interest in fitness and attends a gym on most Friday evenings. He is an equalitarian, believing that all people and countries are equal and that people everywhere deserve the same opportunities as each other. His friend's are also highly important to him, his best friends are two girls named Sinead and Louisa, they have been friends since 2013. Dean is always willing to help others and to understand a situation, he has a friendly nature and is rarely in a bad mood. Dean has huge national pride and is very proud to be from the United Kingdom however, is very much aware of the faults of his country and is frequently critical of his country and it's actions. His favorite musical artist is Helena Paparizou amongst a collection of other Eurovision artists. Dean is openly gay and has been in a relationship with Ryan Purvis since December 2013. Dean frequently remarks that he is addicted to drinking Tea and that drinking too much makes him hyper, this also being the main reason why he cannot drink Coffee. Dean attends a British sixth-form college, he studies English Literature, Politics, History and Geography. Below is a table showing the grades achieved during secondary education. Covers Personal Winners of Eurovision from 1980 nonleadedbear In the Eurobeat Song Contest, in which Dean is the host, Ryan participated with . In the Worldbeat Song Contest, Ryan takes part with . Worldbeat High Scores Category:Contest hosts Category: British users Category:Users